


Like the world is ours

by captainangua



Series: Femslash Shorts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainangua/pseuds/captainangua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was just no dealing with her mate when she got this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the world is ours

**Author's Note:**

> I am so behind on this bingo card... This one gets the 'They can't talk to you like that' and Hael/Meg squares ticked off :)

There was just no dealing with her mate when she got this way, Meg thought as she sighed aloud.

“I mean – tell them,” Hael insisted. “Tell them they can’t speak to me like that.”

Gods, Meg loved her little omega to pieces, especially when she was all riled up like this, but it was getting ridiculous, the sort of lengths Hael had gone in order to see Meg fighting battles for her so that Hael could watch, beaming with pride, her eyes alight with glee.

And usually Meg was happy enough playing up the mean protective alpha role and freaking out any challenger thus identified, but the last time Hael had wanted to her honour defended or whatever it had been over how much chilli some poor chef had put in her chef. Apparently the insult had been enough to warrant a fight.

Meg hadn’t actually listened to what this one was about, though admittedly, the guys Hael was gesturing to so animatedly _did_ look like douches…

But Meg had just eaten and she really wasn’t feeling it.

“Wait, Princess, so you want what from me?”

“To say that they can’t speak to me like that!”

Meg rolled her eyes and nodded. “Alright. They can’t speak to you like that.”

Hael snarled in frustration and gritted her teeth together. It made her look a lot like her older brother, who they didn’t see that much of anymore. Meg suspected poor old Cas found it awkward that he’d once hooked up with someone who’d later turned out to be his sister’s mate. Meg couldn’t say it bothered her much.

“ _Meg_.”

“C’mon, babe, not today…”

But the omega was already out of her chair and walking away, her hair swishing behind her like a whip.

It only served Meg right for falling for such a godsdamned drama queen, she supposed, as she tore another large bite out of her burger. Then she heard the sniggering.

“Maybe your girl just doesn’t think much of the hairstyle, blondie,” one of the men Hael had pointed out said snidely.

Meg’s eyes flicked up from her plate as she breathed in deeply. Then she turned around.

“What’s your name, beta?”

Before responding, he sat up a little straighter. It made him look ridiculous. “Crowley.”

“Anyone ever tell your mother that was a terrible idea for a name, Crowley?”

When Hael came back and assumed the bruised betas groaning on the floor were there in her honour, Meg let her. Whatever made her omega’s eyes light up like that, that was alright with her.

*


End file.
